Avatarded Music Meme Madness
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: What happens when someone with no life gets bored? Why, the abuse of a music meme and Avatar characters! The title speaks for itself. Expect the unexpected! Pairings and characters may vary. More chapters, more fun.
1. Le Chapter Uno

**Hey all. Thought I'd hop on the song-fic bandwagon. :) Enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar nor any of the songs.**

**

* * *

**

Le Rules;

1. Pick a favorite character, pairing, fandom or a combo of all them and get ready to write.

2. Put your music player of choice on shuffle.

3. No planning beforehand. Make sure it's complelty random. No skipping. Let it play.

4. You have the time frame of the song to write. No writing after the song is done.

5. Do this for atleast 10 songs. Or however many you want to. But at least 10.

6. HAVE FUN!

* * *

**1. Wild Flowers – RAMAR (Zoids Japanese Opening Theme)**

Zuko sat in the palace gardens after a long day of meetings and more meetings. He looked up to the clouds, completely oblivious to everything and everyone around him. He sat up strait and looked at the Turtle-Duck pond before him. Suddenly he felt a large weight on his back.

_Oomph._

"Hey Zuko long time no see!" Zuko looked up to see Aang's smiling gray eyes staring into his golden ones. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey. About time you got here." Zuko laughed. It has been months sense he has seen any of the gang.

He looked behind him to see the rest of the gang behind Aang.

**2. Kick Some Ass – Stroke 9**

Sokka was peeved. Nothing was going his way. He wanted to go to the down town with Suki. Simple enough. Even in Ba Sing Se. He saw a big burly guy hitting on Suki.

"Hey! Don't lay another finger on her! She's mine and I still want her. And if you do you're a goner!" Sokka yelled to the man. The man went off on his own. After he flirted with her once more of course.

He wanted to kick some guy's ass but it wasn't worth it. He would if he could. On the inside he was sensitive. On the inside…

**3. Come With Me – Special D**

The gang was riding back home to the Fire Nation on Zuko's personal ship. It had its perks. And that wasn't bad at all. And the view, it was nice. Well if you think staring at a hunk of ship and blue is nice than sure.

Katara thought she saw a flash of orange before her. She looked behind her to see Aang playing board games with Jee. She looked out for the orange again.

There.

She saw it. The mysterious orange. And than she saw it again. Soon she saw them. The air benders were back.

It was like they were saying come with me.

**4. American Idiot – Green Day**

He was an idiot. He believed all the propaganda. A Fire Nation idiot. That's how most people would describe him. He spent all of his time at work, and worked all his free time.

That's how the new recruits described Zhao.

A Fire Nation idiot. A whole hearted idiot. If it came out of the Fire Lord's mouth than Agni forbid that he should disagree.

Propaganda controlled him and everything around him. Zhao really didn't care. It was the way of the Fire Nation.

**5. Because of You – Kelly Clarkson**

She remembered running as fast as she could to get out of the Palace. She had to get on a ship headed towards the Earth Kingdom before sunrise.

That's all she remembered.

Years later she has settled herself in a nice sleepy Earth village.

She was afraid. Afraid that the people would find out that she was Ursa of the Fire Nation. Afraid that the Fire Nation would find her and drag her back to Ozai.

Because of Ozai she was afraid. She never strayed far from the path in a forest. She tried to forget about Ozai. But the memories of Zuko and Azula prevented that.

Because of him. Because of Ozai.

**6. Laputa: Kimi wo Nosete – Joe Hisashi**

Aang was happy to be back at the Sothern Air Temple. It was like his castle. His Castle in the Sky. A sanctuary so to speak.

100 Years ago it was far from the peaceful sanctuary it is now or it was before the Comet's first coming. He was angry because he couldn't help them. To protect them. He remembered his fit of rage when he went back after 100 years of being frozen. Sokka and Katara comforted him.

But now it was his peaceful Castle in the Sky.

**7. C. H. O. C. O. – Trouble Chocolate Japanese Theme**

Toph shot another boulder at Haru, who in return dodged it and sent pebbles flying back to Toph.

"Missed Pansy-Boy!" Toph screamed as she sent a tremor of earth to Haru. Haru raised a pillar of earth with himself on it. The tremor caused it to crumble and send Haru falling towards the ground.

"Ouch what was that for!" Haru said rubbing his head.

"It's called earth bending pansy boy." Toph called back as she earth bended Haru to his feet.

"You should teach me some of these moves. These are sweet."

"Give me some chocolate first."

Haru just stood there.

**8. MissFit – HorrorPops**

Mai wanted to punch someone or something. She really didn't care much. Her parents were getting on her nerves more than ever sense they came to the conquered city of Omashu. They expected her to be more lady-like than ever. And she didn't even think that was possible.

She let out an aggravated sigh.

Sense Azula came, her parents let off a bit.

She still wanted to punch or stab someone. She really didn't care.

Azula was calling her now. She had to go. She was grateful to be out of Omashu.

She walked out, standing tall.

**9. Me vs. The World – Halo Friendlies**

This was it. It was the last straw. That stupid cranky security has done it for the last time.

Suki stood in defiance in full Kyoshi garb. Her outfit caused some stairs on normal occasions. She had her fans drawn and she was in the angry bureaucrat's face. That caused a crowed of refugees to gather. People wanted to get the Ba Sing Se to get to safety. That's what they expected. What they didn't expect to see was a Kyoshi Warrior in full battle stance arguing with a ticket lady over what uniform to wear.

It was Suki against the world. Or in this case, the ticket lady.

**10. Janie's Got A Gun – Aerosmith**

Azula was up in his face. Iroh was to the point of yelling. Ty Lee and Lu Ten just stood back in the "Safe Zone" as they called it.

"No! It's YOUR fault for making me mess up that bending move! You're the stupid one! Not me!" Azula just failed to complete a firebending move correctly.

"Now Azula. I've told you this many times. You must breath." Iroh was cut off by Azula's yelling.

Lu Ten sighed and walked towards the inner corridors. He met up with Zuko. Zuko was smart to follow Lu Ten.

Azula's yelling got louder. Ozai came into the court yard than.

Now there was yelling between Ozai and Iroh.

Ty Lee ran into the corridors. She grabbed Mai's hand as she past and went towards where Lu Ten and Zuko were.


	2. The Incredible Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two if anyone cares. Only five this time around. The writer's block got me this time. D:  
I hope you like.**

**Read and Review, etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the songs. That is all.**

* * *

**1. Edge Of Glory – Lady Gaga**

Zuko stood by the edge of the balcony and stared off towards the sea. The sun was setting and there was a slight breeze. He inhaled the crisp ocean air and exhaled it slowly. He recalled the day's events slowly. The meetings that day went as well as expected. No one argued over stupid things like the other times, and they were actually able to tolerate being in the Fire Nation itself. Soon, Zuko hopped, the Fire Nation would return to its former glory and honor. For now though, he'd just have to deal with long meetings before he was supposed to go on vacation.

**2. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been – Relient K**

Iroh looked out from the teashop window as he waited for the first customers to wander in. Now that the war was done, he had more time to reflect on a day's events and to plan for the future. Whether he liked it or not. That day Iroh reflected on the past Six Hundred Day Siege. He hated how he acted and sacrificed many lives just to camp out in front of a wall for nearly two years. It was one of the times he was ashamed of himself, and glad that the city was free. He smiled at his first customer.

**3. The Time Warp – Rocky Horror Picture Show**

"You want me to what now?" The second prince asked.

"Dance." The eldest replied.

"Dance?"

"Yes."

The second prince leaned forward to try and smell alcohol on the eldest prince's breath. He found nothing. "You have to be drunk."

The eldest prince smiled. "Just watch, little brother." Ozai grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Iroh jumped to the left happily, and stepped right. Ozai raised an eyebrow. Iroh put his hands on his hips and tucked in his knees. Ozai brought the cup of tea to his lips. The eldest prince started wiggling as if he had an odd itch. Ozai's eye began to twitch.

"Apparently it's an Earth Kingdom dance." Iroh explained with a smile.

Ozai dumped his tea and walked away.

**4. World Is Mine – Miku Hatsune**

Azula smiled to herself after Ozai told her she would become Fire Lord. Soon, the Fire Nation would be hers to command and someday, soon would the world. It was guaranteed. No one challenged her. No one was brave enough too. She smiled madly once again in her chambers. Soon the comet would bathe the world with its power and soon she would become the most powerful person, next to her father of course. Everything was hers for the taking.

After she banished all those who were disloyal, she was ready to be crowned Fire Lord. Soon it would be all hers. She looked up to see a flying bison that carried her brother and the Water Tribe Peasant. Once she defeated them, it would all be hers, once and for all.

**5. Vacation – The Go Go's**

Sokka relaxed on the beach towel and began to drift off. He let out a long yawn and closed his eyes. This was a nice vacation. He heard a noise to his right and opened a sleepy eye. He immediately bolted upwards as soon as he saw Aang running at him. He covered his head and curled into a ball. He heard the Avatar rush past him and relaxed. He was about to lay down again when he felt something make impact with his head.

"Watch it Snoozles!"

Sokka sat upwards and stared at the blind earthbender who angrily chased the Avatar.

He groaned. Loudly.


End file.
